A New Game
by The real Monkey chan
Summary: Alice has left wonderland thus her game has ended. In order for Wonderland to recover from the loss of the outside, Nightmare purposes a new game therefore a new outsider to enter wonderland. And after a simple wish to go to wonderland, Katherine Moore has now started the new game. How will the role holders fair with the new outsider? How will the outsider fair?
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N:**** Hey guys, readers what ever you call yourselves, I hope you enjoy my new Heart/Joker/Clover/Diamond no kuni no Alice fic, soz about Collide it being kind of well not as good as i wanted it to be, but no fear i am hoping to improve it - i just dont know how! so go a head and enjoy ;)**_

* * *

_**A New Game**_

Chapter 1: 3 Sneezes for a wish

_Once upon a time a girl followed the white rabbit down the rabbit hole to Wonderland. Wonderland a bizarre place filled with insanity but nonetheless the girl loved this new world she had found, till she wake up and discovered it was all a dream, then the girl returned to her normal, dismal and dull life. That is how the story should go._

* * *

**~~~000~~~**

* * *

Peter White, Prime Minister of Wonderland Heart country, sighs deeply with a large frown on his face and ears down. The Dream demon Nightmare floats above with is arms crossed, "what is the matter Peter, the last time you were this gloomy was when Alice said no to a picnic" the incubus says slightly irritated by the depressed white rabbit.

"Alice's decision to leave wonderland makes me believe that I should weave further underground" the rabbit rhymes hold his hands over the area of his chest where hi clock lay.

Nightmare sighs, "Peter, Alice's decision was hers alone she had already made up her mind and there was nothing stopping her from leave, nor could anyone change her mind" the incubus replies holding the side of his face and shaking his head. "So please stop sulking or am I going to have to drag the Hatter or the Knight instead for this piece of news I have for you" he announces with a smirk starting to form on his face.

Peter's ears slightly prop up and he raises his head, "what is it? Alice is returning?!" he asked hopefully but the floating man shakes his head making the white rabbit glare, "then what is it?"

Nightmare flinches slightly then calms down and returns to the seriousness. "I'm going to help you get over Alice" the dream demon proudly announces smirking with pride, only to have the minister's gun pointed in his face "H-HEY!" Nightmare cries and starts to cough up a bit of blood and Peter sighs pulling back his gun.

"I love Alice and no one who ever they may be will ever extinguish that love!" he growls glaring at the now pathetic looking incubus. "But please do tell what this plan to help me was"

Nightmare stand and wipes his mouth, "it's not just you it's wonderland moron, I've decided that we need to bring a new outsider into wonderland, as I believe it will help and will heal wonderland" Nightmare explains now cleaned up.

Peter put his gun away and crossed his arms listening, "and who are they?" he asks still with a glare on his face.

"I said I have decided that a new outsider should be brought here, not that I have already found them, idiot listen to me!" Peter grits his teeth and his ears twitch in slight anger. "I will allow you to go into the outside world and have free rein to look for a new outsider" Nightmare adds smirking proud with his plan.

"And if I refuse?" Peter asks crossing his arms, "then I'll just get another Role holder to go, I'm sure Ace would be more than happy to do it, but then so would Blood even Boris" the white rabbit flinches feeling insulted.

"I'll do it, I want to choose who I will use to get over my heart break" Peter replies turning round to leave the dream realm. Nightmare frowns in his realm now watching Peter leave the dream realm, "Maybe I should have told him that when a new game starts with a new foreigner the previous game and foreigner are forgotten…?" he asks himself now being totally alone.

Then all of a sudden the voice of a young woman rings through the dram realm, with the words start with I wish. "I wish I could go to Wonderland" with that Nightmare smirks and creates a portal to stare at the girl who had made the wish and holds his chin staring at the girl, she had hair that was a bright reddish orange that came just past her shoulders and had a slight wave to it, she wore a black dolly dress with the top covered with a black mess jumper, along with a pair of knee high black converse. Her eyes were a honey brown and her milky skin just made her eyes and hair stand more, along with the few light brown freckles across face; mostly on her cheeks. The girl was sat under a tree in a park with a book on her lap, the way how she was right now under the tree strangely resembled Alice; that blonde did enjoy reading a book under at tree.

"The white rabbit chose the last foreigner, it's my turn I believe to pick" the incubus says holding his hand out to create a glow forming a connection with the girl. "My Peter will be in for a shock when this one is able to see him" Nightmare chuckles to himself.

* * *

**~~~000~~~**

* * *

_If you sneeze three times…Make a wish on the third sneeze! _– Felicity Wishes, Little book of wishes, by Emma Thomson's

* * *

**~~~000~~~**

* * *

"ACHOO! ACHOO! ACHOO! Arkk I wish I could go to wonderland" Katherine Moore a photography student at UAL. She was sat under a tree in her local park with the book Alice in Wonderland in hand and rested on her lap. Beside her lay a camera case and her bag, on her other side a salt beef roll, packet of sweet chilli kettle chips and a bottle of Dr. Pepper.

Turning the page Kathie grins widely reading the part of the mad hatter's tea party. The young woman turns a few more pages then reaches up and combs her fingers through her ginger hair then lowers it to take a crisp. "Man I really wish I was in wonderland, if just to experience the madness there and leave the madness from here" she comments to herself flicking through pages to the maddest moments of the novel.

The red haired girl then yawns loudly suddenly feeling really sleepy, for a spit second her eyes close and she falls asleep. But as her head begins to fall she manages to wake her by body whipping her head back up, the movement was enough to wake Kathie. But during while her head whips back up words echo through her head; _"Hey, did you know? Every game has its rules. And those rules are decided from the beginning. But you already knew that, right?" _Then the photography student's ears are suddenly filled with the loud sound of ticking as she attempts to wake herself up by drink the whole context of her Dr. Pepper. The words spoken and ticking sounds are easily pushed off by Katherine, as she just assumes it's because she's been reading a book filled with insanity for quite some time.

Sighing and realizing it might be a good idea to pack up and make a move, she does just that pack up and gathers her stuff off the grass and starts to move towards the exit of the park. But just in the corner of her eye she spots something mind-bowling and out of this world, the thing she loves the most to capture in image.

"Blooming heck…" the red head says staring in absolute shock and amazement at the white rabbit standing on his hind legs, fully dressed in brown trousers and red jacket with a pink ruffled collar from the shirt underneath. Kathie's cheek flush slightly at the rabbit cuteness as he hides behind a bush observing all the people in the park, the red haired girl can't help but giggle noticing his strong scowl.

A mental light bulb pops in Katherine's brain as she finds this a perfect moment to capture so she unzip the camera bag and pulls out her camera, she aims for the white standing up right rabbit and adjusts the lens to get it how she desires with the background to fuzz out but to focus on the rabbit.

After taking for the first few photos of the rabbit, the white furred creature's ears twitch and he turns his head to the fiery haired girl and steps back. _S-She sees me? _The white rabbit then turns and kneels down with his front paws on the ground, he notes that the girl steps forward while still taking photos. The rabbit glares and leaps forward to go straight into a dash.

Katherine gasps and holds the camera tightly taking off herself following the rabbit. "Hey Come Back! Please!" she calls out finding it hard to keep up, to her delight the rabbit does slow in his pace.

_Finally someone is following me! _The rabbit cheers mentally as he has now gotten out of Kathie's sight.

Katherine reaches the edge of the park and looks round for the rabbit, she sighs deeply and packs the camera away and starts to turn around to leave the park but find she cannot. "EKK!" she sheiks seeing the large cavern in front of her blocking her path to leave, she the shock of the sudden hole Katherine falls back on her bottom with her arms behind her as she leans back a bit. "What the hell? Where did this damn hole come from?!" the photography student asks in a panic eyeing the hole trying to come to grips with its size and being.

Hearing light foot steps behind her and followed by loud ticking causing Katherine to turn her head round to expect in seeing the small cute white rabbit, but instead she finds a man standing over her with white rabbit ears matching his white hair, covering his red eyes were frameless glasses.

The rabbit eared man kneels down to Kathie holding his hand out with a soft smile, "you are the first outsider – that I've met – who has followed me, I do not feel so hollowed" he states looking Katherine right in her confused honey brown eyes that then move to the white gloved hand, she gulps and slips her hand slowly into the rabbit eared man's hold and he gently helps her stand. "Shall we finish this little chase and diminish this silence once we have descended" to confused to question or even comprehend what was happening, Katherine just nodded and kept silent.

The rabbit man walks towards the hole holding Kathie's hand tightly in his then with no warning, except turning to the red head with a wide smile and he jumps into the hole pulling her him down the large dark cavern.

"AHHHHH NO! NO! NO!" Katherine screams hysterically waving her arms about like a mad man in a shallow pool. "Hahaha! Do not worry will not die!" The rabbit ear man says as he just stands in his place, as if he was not even falling. Noting this Kathie closes her eyes and chants, "Falling is just like flying" she says over and over till the sensation of falling leaves her and the feeling of soaring through the sky comes to her instead making the process of falling more bearable; well till she suddenly passes out after turning on her back to stare up and sees the distance she has already fallen.

* * *

**~~~000~~~**

* * *

{Katherine}

Finally starting to wake up I feel something hard and cool beneath me, I never thought I would miss concrete so much…WAIT! I open my eyes and sit up quickly only to then regret it having a strong dizzy feeling making me fall forward to get a closer look at the concrete. _I was in the park…yes then I saw that rabbit in clothes that stood on two legs, I followed it in hopes to get some good photos for this semester and to also return it to its owner, but then there was a hole. _I push myself to look above me and see no hole as I hoped but a brilliant blue sky, for a moment I forgot about worrying about the hole and took my camera out taking few shots of the sky.

"Ah you're awake I do not need to shake you" I flinch up to sitting as the rabbit eared man that pulled me down the hole was leaning over me. I gulp staring at him then quickly snap a picture of him. "How rude of me..." he starts and stands holding a hand out for me, at first I was hesitate to take it as I did not trust this bunny eared man after jumping into the hole shenanigan, but I do take his hand and let him pull me to my feet.

The rabbit eared man then bows to me, "My name is Peter White" he introduces then looks at me "and your name?" he says gesture his hand out for me to introduce myself.

"Oh right sorry, yes" I start putting my hands over my mouth, "Katherine Moore" I introduce holding up a passport, drivers licence – though I did not own a car – and birth certificate, I always liked to be prepared in knowing when I might be IDed. "W-Where am I?" I then asking putting my Identification away and looking round what a appeared to be a roof of a large building we were on, I walk to the edge of the roof and look round this land I'm in seeing an Amusement park to my delight, a large castle with hearts as the theme and lastly a large mansion with hats as the theme.

"Wonderland" at Peter's answer my eyes widen in shock then I go into disbelief. "Wonderland yeah right ahaha!" I laugh "am I being punk'd right now? Hey! Kieran and Olivia you can come out now I know it's a prank to get back for last summer!" when I get no reply from friends or a sigh and a whine of defeat, I stare back at a very confused Peter.

"I don't have any idea what this Punk'd is but I'm certainly not doing it" he replies and I lower my gaze back down to the world and note each place, I then pull my book of Alice's adventures in wonderland and flick through to all the destinations she went to and look back the world I'm in and gasp stepping back dropping the book.

_This is really happening? I'm in wonderland the real wonderland from my book! But…But it should be Alice not me right? _I look back at the rabbit man as he takes a small glass vile from his jacket and smiles at me.

"You must drink this please Katherine" he says holding it out to me and I step back, "heck no I never drink substances I'm not familiar with!" I reply with a stern look only to get a slightly annoyed sigh from the rabbit eared man as he removes the heart shaped top of the vile I raise my brow and have my arms up in a defensive position, but it is useless as Peter grabs the back of my jaw holding it still and slams the vile to my lips, he tits the vile and my head back helping the liquid go down my throat.

_Urgh god this stuff tastes horrid! It's weird and scary at the same time and doesn't really have a particular flavour! _I grip the rabbit eared man's sleeve yanking at it hoping to pull him away having no choice but to drink this liquid or else I would choke. Finally Peter pulls back dropping the glass vile on the floor – the vile does not break surprisingly – and I collapse to the floor coughing and holding my throat, "good bye Katherine Moore, I hope to see you again I do wish I get to know you better" I hear the rabbit man say and I look up at him and look confused at the sudden attire change.

Peter White now wore a pair of red pants and a white jacket that instead of buttoned was up to show a red waist coat and pink shirt with normal collar, going round his hip was a chain with a large clock attached to it, tied round his neck and under his collar was a black white tie with an actually ticking clock printed on it. Peter now had fine white framed glasses that actually suited him rather well.

Just as the rabbit man was about to leave he peeped his head back through the door way, "Welcome to the game Katherine" he says then leaves me alone on the roof confused at what he was going on about, what was actually going on at all.


	2. Chapter 2

New Game

* * *

Chapter 2: Lesson on Wonderland

After Peter had left my alone on this roof of this tower I decided to try and throw up the liquid he had forced me in drinking. I was continuously poking my fingers into my mouth and tapping the back of my throat making me gag, but nothing would come just loads of gagging sounds. I was surprised that I hadn't thrown up my lunch, but it seemed that the unknown liquid had refused my body to throw anything even foods and drinks I had consumed previously.

Groaning in defeat I stumble to my feet I grab the edge of the roof to stare down at the world I'm in, to my surprise it had seemed that not only had Peter's attire changed but the world had too. Now there were new buildings and land marks I could that had been added that weren't there before.

Now on the edge of the land there was a large beach split into two sections; the first section had yellow planks splitting it, a tide measurer with a merry-go-round horse on top along with the buoys and this beach was right by the Amusement park and was the biggest beach also. The other section was just like a normal beach, well-kept and had a few stones closer to the water, unlike the amusement park's beach where I had noticed there were no stones in sight and all the shells were on sell at a gift shop at the entrance to the beach, it also seemed that it was private as entry payment was needed from what I could tell from the ticket booth.

By the large mansion with hat theme I notice nearby it was a very large casino, I would properly consider it almost as big or bigger as the ones in Vegas in my world. There was also a bowling alley there too along with a lot of bars.

Up at the castle I see it the same as both but beside it there seemed to be a glass pyramid, it resembled The Louvre back home in France.

Seeing the new world I decide to take a picture, so I hold my camera up and focus it right and get everything in the shot then snap the picture. I smile and look on the camera screen and at the picture then look over the edge of the roof again to try and spy a camera shop or photo developing shop, luckily I saw both and they weren't too far away from where I was now, "hopefully I can get the picture of this place developed and use it as a map and then find a way to get home" I say to myself with a nod knowing my destination and first pick up the vile plug the top back on then head for the stairs.

* * *

**~~~000~~~**

* * *

{Clock tower}

Julius Monrey the clock maker in his silence and solitude carefully screws a small screw into a large clock, he is careful in his movements so not to damage the clock or screw in the screw wonky. But he then stops what he's doing hearing the sound of heels at a quick pace running doing the stone steps leading up to the roof of the clock tower, Julius sighs putting his screwdriver down and stands going to his room door and opening it, he stares at entrance of the tower seeing Peter White run out of it and quick.

"What is he up to?" the clocker questions raising a brow and holding his chin, he then lets it brush off like water off a duck's back and turns to go back to his work in repairing clocks. He returns to his desk and picks up his screwdriver. But just as he was finishing his job he hears another set of footsteps coming down the stairs, but this set was slightly softer but were just as quick.

Julius sighs again putting his screwdriver down and stands once more going to the door, he pulls it door with an annoyed gaze at the red haired girl before him. "Who are you? What are you doing here!" at the sudden sound of a voice Katherine jumps and turns round quickly. Julius looks wide eyed at the girls her face and honey brown eyes.

"Ah Sorry I didn't know anyone lived, I just woke up on the roof here sorry" she bows going to leave the tower but just as she stepped outside the sky turns from beautiful blue to dark night in a glittering wave. "WAIT!" the clockmaker calls out quick stretching his hand out for the girl, Kathie stop dead in her tracks and turn round from both the sudden change outside and the command to stop.

Julius lowers his hand "you're an outsider aren't you?" he asks and Katherine raises her brow "if you mean not from these parts, than yeah I'm not. The rabbit man Peter said I was in wonderland then afterwards the douche made me drink some weird stuff – urghh!" Katherine explains holding up the empty vile with a disgusted face.

Seeing the empty vile with heart shaped topper the clock maker steps forward taking the vile and inspecting it, "grr that b****** smuggled you in without permission!" he snaps then returns the vile to its owner and starts to go to his room. "You best stay here tonight Outsider, night here in wonderland is dangerous" the red head nods lowering her head "thank you…um sorry I didn't get your name?" she says rubbing the back of her head.

"It's Julius Monrey" the clockmaker introduces, "come follow me I'll explain everything to you" Kathie nods with a smile and trots lightly after Julius into his room and stops, she eye balls all the clocks and the 'organised' mess. "You sure do like clocks" she comments taking a free chair at a table while Julius returns to his desk.

"It's part of my job, I repair clocks and I am the owner of the clock tower where we are now" Katherine nods taking her bag off her shoulder and placing it on the table, being very careful as not to knock any clocks. "Now...err sorry I don't think I got your name either" the long navy haired man says taking something from his desk drawer and going to join Katherine at the table.

"Oh yes sorry, Katherine Moore" the red haired girl introduces helping the clock maker clear the table placing the boxes and clocks down carefully directed by the clockmaker in where to place them. "Right, now Katherine you are an outsider to wonderland and this land is extremely dangerous for outsiders who are ignorant walking through it, you have to be careful of the residents here" Julius explains spreading out a map.

"I was wondering something, what is this game I'm apart of? Because it's cluedo I've already lost cause I am not good at solving mysteries" the clock maker raises his brow but shakes his head not bothering to question this 'cluedo'. "The game is something that has to happen in wonderland between the role holder – I will get onto them soon – where they must fight against each other, though we may not like it it's a part of the game. They game can also only start when an outsider is present in wonderland and has drunk the medicine of hearts, which you did" Julius explains with a deadpanned expression.

"So in order for a new game to start I had to drink that medicine?" Kathie asks holding her chin, the clock maker nods "that's right" and the red head nods "that makes sense. When I first arrived the world was different and so was Peter, then when I drank that medicine everything changed" the red haired girl explains taking her camera from her camera bag, she gets the picture of Peter she had snapped before he changed, "see Peter looks different here" Julius nods.

"It seems Wonderland was in the ending of a game when you arrived" the clock maker replies crossing his arms as he leans forward. "So I guess I should move onto the role holders then" the girl nods putting the camera away, "Role holders are people who have been given a role to fulfil while also some having rein over some territories. I'll start with the most dangerous one that is the Hatters' territory this is the home of the Hatters mafia of; Blood Durpe the mafia boss, Elliot March the second in command and the blood twins Dee and Dum gate keepers, each of them are extremely dangerous" he explains pointing to the mansion grounds on the map laid out on the table.

"Next is the Heart castle ruled by the Queen of Hearts Vivaldi, the king along with the Prime Minister Peter White and the Knight of Hearts Ace. This territory is pretty dangerous but I suggest that be a place you go to first as the Queen will want to meet you before others and if she does not she may have your head for it" Katherine gulps grasping her hands together and nod making a mental note of going to the castle. "And next is the Amusement Park, this is owned and managed by Gowland, along with the help of Boris Airay – who doesn't really do a thing – and also Sheldon Mock the doctor of the park. This territory is not as dangerous but the park manager and the doctor are both known for their tempers" Julius says pointing to the park, Kathie nods taking note of the residents of the territory.

"And lastly is the centre of the three territories the clock tower, this is a neutral area where the war in which the other three territories are in cannot happen here, nor can any fight happen here" this piece of information gave Katherine some ease at being in a neutral area. "The war between these three territories has been a constant on going tug-of-war that makes this an unproductive game, but lucky for you this war has nothing to do with outsiders so if you play your cards right you won't become involved" the clock maker advices rolling the map up.

"Thank you for explaining this to me I appreciate it, I think if you hadn't I properly would have gotten myself killed even though I don't plan to get involve with the war or many people here as I just want to get home, so if you know a way of me return to my world that would be helpful" Kathie asks pushing some hair behind her ear.

"I'm afraid you can't" Katherine raises her brow, "since you were forced to drink the medicine you now must participate in the game which is the only way for you to return home" "what I don't understand?" Julius sighs. "Hold up your vile" the red head nods and does so seeing nothing new, "you drank all the liquid inside so there should be any left, yet right at the bottom is a few drops worth in there" the clock maker points out pointing at the small amount of liquid at the bottom, "once you interact with a role holder here a drop or two of liquid will be added to your vile, so in order to return home you must interact with the role holders here until the vile is full then you may return to your world" the navy haired man explains crossing his arms.

"What? That's stupid it sounds like some dating sim for 13 year old Japanese girls!" Katherine yells throwing her hands up into the air then sighs, "I don't even know what I'm doing here" she adds slumping back in her chair and the Clock maker with closed eyes opens one to peep at her.

"Well usually an outsider will come here when they wish it" at that answer Katherine's brow twitches, "what?!" she screams standing and slamming her hands on the table "wish come on! Of all the things I have wished for in my life this is what comes true! AAHHHHH!" she cries falling back into her chair. "I mean come, when I was 13 I wished to go into a fictional universe did that happen? Noooo! I wished for a pony when I was 6 and I didn't get that, just….it's just sooo urghhh!" she moans crossing her arms.

"I'm sorry…" she apologizes leaning forward laying her head on the table, "don't mean to be a moaning b****" the clockmaker shakes his head standing. "its fine you've been placed in a stressful situation, just keep your moaning down while I work" he says returning to his desk to finish his work, Katherine giggles a little nodding and sitting up she then yawns loudly and rubs her eyes, "there are guest bedrooms upstairs, just exit the door to my right" Kathie nods and picks her stuff up going to the door.

"Thanks for letting me stay here for the night" she says with a smile then goes up the stairs leaving the clocker maker to return to his work in silence – how he liked it.

* * *

**~~~000~~~**

* * *

{Katherine}

Julius I found to be helpful I wouldn't really use the word nice with him just yet as he seemed to find me a nuisance in being around, from what I got from his atmosphere. But I will say it was kind to let me stay here for the night and that was another thing I did not understand is the time of day suddenly changing from midday to night, I would have asked earlier but it seemed that Julius was getting annoyed from my questions.

I finally reach a room I had chosen, I wanted a room that wasn't next to the stair case but at the time not too far away from them; so I took third room from the step. I open the door, step in and switch on the light I see a rather dull looking room with a bed, chest of drawers and table and chair by a window. I was too tired to complain so I walk in and shut the door and go straight to table by window placing my bags upon it then perk myself on the chair then take my camera from its bag and view the image of Wonderland I had taken.

"Okay first thing in the morning, go to the photo developing shop get this photo developed and use it as a map then make my way to the castle, I can then confront Peter about why he dragged me down the hole" I say to myself making a mental note for the morning and finish with a yawn as I turn the camera off once more. I turn my head to look out at the dark street, from up here in the tower the street lights in the darkness looked rather pretty, but not pretty enough that they deserved me to take a picture of them; they'd need to be a bit more interesting than pretty that's for sure.

I pack my camera away carefully then with a loud huff I stand and take my black mesh jumper off to drape it over the chair I was sitting, I look down myself quickly then shrug seeing having no choice but to sleep in my underwear tonight I didn't really mind at all, though a shirt would be nice but what can you do when you are dragged down a home to a whole other world. Before removing my dress I sit back down and pull my bag over to me and shove my hand in to then pull out a brown note book with brown paper, I had brought before I got my lunch I was just something to break a £20 note I had always wanted a book like this but I knew I properly wouldn't use; until now/

I also take a black ballpoint pen from my bag and open the note book to the first page, I stare at the page with the end of the pen tapping my chin as I think of what to write. I then stop tapping my chin and smile and begin writing of the events that have happened to me starting with being pulled into wonderland.

After a good 20 minutes of writing my hand gives in starting to hurt and cramp from holding the pen, so I close the book and return it and the pen to my bag then stand from the table and remove my dress, I neatly fold it and place it on the chair then go to the bed to sit and take off my knee length converse placing them at the end of the bed then take my socks off and stuff them into the shoes. With one more sigh I get up and turn the light off and make my way back and lift the cover under and get into bed pulling the sheet over me and snuggling in, I then start to feel extremely sleepy and let my eyes shut.


	3. Chapter 3

New Game

**A/N:**** Sorry for the slight delay on this chapter, i had it on fanfic just needed to publish it bu i just haven't had the time. Anyway i'm glad that you are all like this fic so far.**

**A quick thank you to _Guest _for commenting last chapter.**

**Remember to review back on what you thought of the chapter, and most importantly enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 3: Dreaming of waking up

Thinking she was going to slip into a dream, nightmare or return to her world waking up under that tree in the park, Katherine was quite surprised to find she was in a weird place shrouded in bright colours that were like the Northern Lights.

"Well this is new, I don't really dream of waste lands in space" the red head comments crossing her arms, she then jumps at the sudden reply.

"Waste Land! How rude this is my Dream realm!" A man with silver shoulder length hair and an eye patch says as he floats above. "And who are you superman?" Kathie asks with a smug smirk at the floating man's clueless face.

"I'm Nightmare a dream demon – the bringer of bad dreams" Nightmare introduces and Katherine gulps, "b-bad dreams? Aha nice place you got here it's somewhat cosy if you enjoy dream sand in your shoes" the red haired girl comments kicking some of the sand beneath her making Nightmare smirk and laugh a little, "don't threat Katherine I will not be bringing you any bad dreams" he reassures to the girl who sighs in relief but then looks back up in shock.

"How did you know my name?" she asks pointing to her milky freckle scattered face but then lowers the finger remembering Nightmare's voice, "wait your voice I've heard it before, yes when I nodded off in the park before I followed Peter!" Katherine yells now pointing her finger and the pale smirking man floating in front of her. "You have something to do with why I'm here don't you?!" she adds with an extremely angry look on her face as she steps forward and grabs Nightmare by his collar with her right hand.

Nightmare begins to sweat patting his hands in the air trying to calm the ginger girl holding him and scaring him, "ER… Yes in a way, I just connected you to this world so Peter could bring you here" he explains only fuelling Kathie's anger more getting a hard and cold glare from her, "AHH! ONLY BECAUSE IT'S WHAT YOU WISHED FOR!" he cries quickly flinch up into a ball and covering his face as Katherine raises a fist, but the hard punch that the pale man was expecting never came instead his collar was released.

"Grrr Again saying I wished for this, I mean really out of all the wishes I've ever made in my life this is one that comes true, one that I expected not to come as I never really meant it!" the red head yells starting to pace the realm and throw her arms about.

Nightmare raises his brow "you did not wish to come here, then why make a wish?" he asks with a confused and slightly concerned look on his face as he floats on his side beside the red head, who crosses her arms and sigh with a hand placed on her forehead.

"You know what I mean" she replies to the floating man turning her back to him, "no I don't think I do" Nightmare says crossing his arms and tilting his head to the side. "Well you know when you make a silly little wish that actually has no meaning in it, like when there's something or somewhere you like and you just happen to say oh I wish I had it or could be there, you may wish for it but don't mean as if you actually get it you turn out to not wanting so much because it wasn't a wish full of meaning just a comment" Katherine explains combing her hand through her hair, "well I guess I shouldn't take the term be careful what you wish for lightly anymore then" she sighs crossing her arms and turning to stare at the pale man.

"Sorry I shouldn't be complaining to you it seems it is my own fault, but anyway I needed a holiday anyway now I've got one" she giggles to herself trying to look on the bright side. Nightmare smiles softly and nods "that's a good way to think of your time in wonderland as a holiday it may make your time here more bearable for you and may even enjoy it more" he says floating up higher so Kathie has to crank her neck up to see him.

"So Katherine do you have any questions for me?" Nightmare asks spreading his arms wide, Katherine holds her chin for a moment thinking then nods, "yeah I have a few if you don't mind" the floating man shakes his head and gestures for the red head to go on.

"First, my role what is my role in this game because Julius explained that role holders roles in this game but just explained that I had to meet people here to fill my vile up, so what's my role?" she asks with a serious face and holding her hands out in front of her.

Nightmare smiles "to play the game" Katherine holds a dumbfounded face and tilts her head making an 'eh?' said, "You have to simply play the game by interacting with people here in wonderland that is it" the red head sighs deeply and crosses her arms extremely disappointed by this answer, "but I should also add…" the pale man adds slowly floating down to the milky faced girl, "everyone in this world Katherine will fall in love with you. This includes myself I love you"

"Oh My God This is a Dating Sim for Japanese 13 year olds!" Katherine screams holding her head, "WHAT THE HELL! Why not just call me Hisao Nakai and call this place Wonderland Yamaku High School!" Nightmare just stares at the girl confused at her little rant about Dating sims as she continues to name more and more till she collapses on the floor with a loud sigh and a sniffle.

"It's okay Katherine people here are not going to automatically fall in love with you, you have to let then get to know you little by little and their love for you will grow, they will love you and no one else" Nightmare coos kneel down beside the red head girl with a reassuring hand on her back rubbing it gently.

"That's….that can't be true what about friends, families and lovers they can't just love me when they have them" Kathie asks looking into Nightmare's one visible eye, "here in wonderland you will only matter to them, yes they will still hold family close but not as close as they want you" the pale replies stroking Katherine's smooth face and smiling at her puzzled yet angered expression.

_That's absurd No one in my world would put someone like me above their own family, it's just wrong! _Nightmare reads the girl's thoughts, he was tempted to answer back but chooses not to, seeing she had been through a bit much in this dream already.

"You had more questions for me?" Nightmare asks receiving a small nod from Kathie who stands and dusts herself off. "The time frame outside, when I arrived here it was midday and then when I was going to leave the tower it suddenly turned to Night within an instant. Why is that?" she asks to the now once again floating man.

Nightmare smiles, "is that all, it's called a time period it's when the time of day will change, it may start at midnight then change to midday then to sunset then to sunrise, it's just something that happens here in wonderland role holders do have control over these changes but they must have permission first to do so" the pale faced man explains with crossed arms "is there anything else?" he asks further and the red head nods.

"You said you were a dream demon, what type are you a devil?" she asks with a concerned look, "if so is this a trap so you can eat my soul or something" at this Nightmare's jaw wiggles then he bursts out into pure loud laughter holding his stomach, Katherine blushes with embarrassment and glares at the laughing man.

"I am no devil Katherine I am worse, devils drag people into hell I pull them into dreams" looking more confused by this answer Katherine opens her mouth to speak but then stops, "the type I am is an Incubus" Nightmare finishes.

Katherine's eyes go beady and she blushes to the extent to where her face goes bright red, in her thoughts the idea of Incubuses she had gotten from her world just run through her mind; Sex driven creatures. At these thoughts Nightmare himself blushes and flinches away "I do not do any naughty stuff if that's what you're thinking!" he yells angered.

Katherine's blush subsides and she calms "good cause if you did I don't think I would give you as much as the respect I am giving you now" she explains crossing her arms making the pale faced man smile widely, "for one I wouldn't trust you in my dreams" she comments leaning forward with a smile which is returned to her from Nightmare.

"How are you worse than a devil? Because I'd thought that hell would be scarier than any dream" Katherine asks breaking the smiling silence between the two, Nightmare smirks and points in the distance where there was a bright light shining "what lies beyond a dream Katherine Moore?" the red head raises a red brow.

"Nothing you wake up and go back to reality" She answers covering her eyes from the blinding light, "that's exactly right, when a dream ends there is nothing left but cruel reality to face that is why am I more terrifying than a demon because dreams have ends" and with that last sentence Katherine finds herself consumed by a bright light.

"Huh?" she says opening her eyes finding herself back in the room at the clock tower. Kathie sits up letting the bed sheet slide off her front as she looks round, "guess I'm still here then" she whispers to herself while staring at the orange glow of light from the window signalling sun down, the red head sighs deeply closing her eyes and combing back her bangs with her fingers.

* * *

**~~~000~~~**

* * *

{Katherine}

I hated to admit it but I was actually kind of relieved that I did not wake up back home, mainly because if I was asleep in that park I would have a lot of explaining to do to people, plus my camera would have been stolen and I wouldn't want to deal with that.

The sleep in that bed I have to say wasn't half bad though I have had better sleeps, I'm just happy to be up and out of the bed.

"Hey Come on Julius you never go out, come on come out with me" I stop where I am on the steps hearing a happy-go-lucky male voice. "I have too much work to do, no!" I hear Julius's voice in an irritated tone and I raise my brow as I resume my walking, I do not go slowly nor do I try to hide my presence as what would be the point, one Julius knows I'm here and two chipper sounding fellow would most likely be annoyed that I tried to sneak in. I reach the door in my normal fashion but stand still while holding the door knob as I hear nothing but silence from the other end, still is what drives me to open the door cautiously.

As I make my presence known and walk into the room Julius turns to look at me as well as his guest, a young man with slightly messy, light brown hair and red eyes that were open widely as they stare at me. His attire was a pair of black pants that were tucked into knee high brown laced boots, a black shirt untucked from the pants, a long red trench coat that was open wide as the man sat on a chair with the back at the front so he was leaning on the back board.

The red eyed man quickly smiles widely at me then he turns to the clockmaker, "oh Julius did you get lucky last night" he teases the long navy haired whose cheek tint pink as do my own.

"How did you sleep" the navy haired man asks looking up from his work at me then back at his work, I smile shutting the door behind me "fine, thank you again for letting me stay the night" I thank holding the strap of my bag.

"That's good" Julius does not look at me when he replies just continues on with his work, this slightly irritated me; the workaholic could at least look if for a split second!

"Eh Julius who is the girl?" the brown haired fellow asks still looking at me with a goofy sort of smile, "why don't you ask her yourself she's standing right there" the clockmaker snaps stopping work to drink coffee. With that answer the red eyed man stands giving me view to the sword don his hip though it did not scare, okay maybe a little – then he buttons up his trench coat and twirls round the chair then turns to me.

"So little red what's your name?" the tall brown haired man asks me looming over me slightly, "Katherine Moore" I introduce myself smiling up at the brunette, though inside I wanted to break his nose for the little red comment – I hate it when people mock me on my hair colour. "Nice to meet you Katherine I'm Ace" Ace introduces pointing a thumb at himself with a large grin too.

I nod at him "likewise" I reply then turn to head out, "well it was nice to meet you Ace Julius but I'm gonna beat it" I say with a wave opening the door to leave, I flinch as a grey gloved hand presses against the door shutting it I look up seeing the brunette smirking down at me.

"Say I've never seen your face before nor heard your name, what role do you hold?" he asks leaning in to my face making me blush and lower my head only to catch a glance of the tall man pulling back on his coat to grab the handle of his sword making me lose my blush to go pale and gulp.

"Ace stop it she has no role she's an outsider" the clockmaker scolds looking coldly at the man above me who looks shocked at the navy haired man then down at me, he releases the door and his sword handle to then grab my shoulders and get close in on my face.

"Woah I've never seen an outsider before!" he yells in my face as he looks at me with amazed eyes and a wide smile which then quickly turn to a confused look, "eh for some reason that sounded wrong or false…OH WELL! AHAHHA!" I sweat drop at his happy go lucky laughter and use this as an opportunity to try and sneak out but he stops me once more.

"So where you going Kathie?" Ace asks using the nickname that I only allow my family to use, "to the photo development shop in the town I need to develop a photo of wonderland so that I use it as a map so I can get to the castle" I explain holding my camera bag up.

"Map? You don't need that Kathie, I'll take you to the castle" the brunette offers or tells me I'm not quite sure, the way he said it was more like saying he was going to take me but the look on his face said it was an offer, confusing! "I'm The Knight of Hearts at the Heart castle I can get you in since if you went in on your own they must likely wouldn't even let you through the front gate" the knight then finishes with a laugh.

"R-Really you sure I mean if it's no trouble for you" I say with a frown but is quickly wiped away and replaced with a smile as the knight shakes his head, "no trouble if the knights see you are with me they're let you through" he replies and I smile wider with a small blush "oh would you! Thanks very much I really appreciate it" I thank loudly clapping my hands together in a chipper manner.

Ace then returns the smile at me and continues to smile for a long period of time, creepy. "You'd be better off getting the photo developed" the clockmaker comments from the back of the room, "aww Julius don't be mean!" Ace whines waving a fist to him then wraps his arm round my shoulder making me feel slightly uncomfortable about being held so close by someone I just met.

With his arm round my shoulder, Ace opens the front door leading/dragging me outside to where it was now Sun rise. "Shall we go then Katherine" he says I nod and walk out of the knight's hold on me and instead walk with him. I wave to Julius as we leave and get a small wave back from him making me smile a little.


	4. Chapter 4

New Game

* * *

**A/N: **AHHH! SOOOO SORRY this is late, well here it is enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 4: The lost chronicles

Peter White angrily grits his teeth as he skips through Heart caste with a mountain of paper work in his arms, most of it was his to do but a small section belonged to the knave of Hearts who was nowhere to be found in the castle.

"Where is that blasted Knight?" the rabbit eared man asks with his ears twitching in anger as he passed another hall with no sign of the knight. "He has most likely gone and got himself lost again, he would loss his head if it were not attached!" he yells balancing the paper work in one hand while the other he uses to take out his pocket watch to view the time.

With a loud sigh the prime minister returns the watch to his pocket and turns round on his heels, "I best get my paper work done at least, that twit can be the one to get the beat from our queen the unruly beast" Peter comments marching to his quarters.

Passing a window and seeing the Morning sky change to sunset, the white rabbit stops and looks out at the sky with his ears slightly dropping. "Oh Katherine how I wish you would come here quickly for a visit, I really meant it when I said I wanted to know you better" he sighs looking at the orange of the sky reminding his on the new outsider's flaming hair. "Though deep down…" the white haired male starts placing a hand over his chest, "I have this feeling deep down in my chest that there is something or someone that has been forgotten, someone that shouldn't have been forgotten" he states to himself with a strong longing in his red eyes.

With a deep sigh Peter cranks his head to the side as a faceless maid timidly steps forward, "ah…sorry minister White but the Queen has requested your presence in the court yard" she says gripping her hands and shaking violently. Peter fights the urge to pull a gun out to shot the maid but he pushes the feeling aside and sighs, "alright I'll be there in a minute I just need to put these papers in my quarters" he informs the maid and skips off down the hall.

* * *

**~~~000~~~**

* * *

{Somewhere in a forest}

Katherine curiously looks around at the forest she and the knight walk through. The pair had been walking for a an hour or two and no castle had come into view, nothing had come into view just forest! The photography student was now become sceptical that the knight even knew where he was going, one being that Ace's eyes had been closed through the whole journey, along with a goofy grin plastered on his face since they set of and then he would hum to himself from time to time.

Sighing to break the silence the red head looks up at the brunette with a serious look, "Ace do you even know where we are going?" she asks trying to at least remain polite in her tone of voice.

"Of course I do Kathie, I work at the castle so I go back and forth from the tower to the castle all the time!" the knight replies grinning widely at the red head who flinched in irritation at him using the shortened version of her name.

"O-Okay if you say so" Katherine replies still disbelieving that the knight had any sense of direction. _Really I don't think he knows where he is going, the route on the picture I took looks much shorter than this route._

Continuing to follow the knight Katherine looks down at the camera in hands not even having a clue as to where she was, mainly because she was new to this land and also because she did not recognise it on the picture.

"Hey Katherine…" Ace starts getting the red haired photography student's attention, "yeah" she answers turning off the camera and hanging it over her neck by the strap. "Tell me about yourself, I don't really know much about you except you are an outsider and have a camera with you that's it" the brunette asks starting to walk backwards with his arms crossed behind his head.

Kathie raises her brow and purses her lips slightly, "well I'm 21 and I am a photography student at UAL, that's the University of Arts London, London is a place in my world it's a very big place" she starts explaining linking her fingers behind her back.

"What about family, what are your family like?" Ace asks with an excited look on his face.

Katherine frowns lowering her gaze to the ground, "well…I never really knew my parents" the red head starts. "They died when I was young, my aunt and uncle raised me and my brother" the red haired photography student stops in her tracks with her hands shaking as they hold onto the camera.

With a big sigh Katherine quickly resumes walking and begins to act as normal. "So Ace what about you? I know you're a knight and all but tell me about yourself?" she asks smiling at the tall brunette.

"Err well I was given the role as knight when I was young, about my past, family and such I don't really remember much about hahah guess they were pretty boring if I don't remember them haha" the knight laughs joyfully holding his stomach, but the red head frowns at him.

"So you don't have any family then, that's kind of sad" she says looking up at Ace with a sorrow gaze.

The knight smiles widely and shakes his head, "Nah I have Julius he's a good friend of mine and he's special to me too!" Katherine smiles at this, "at least you have someone special" she replies going through her photos on her camera.

"Yep Julius is special, so special that if anyone tried to hurt him I might have to kill them!" Ace yells grinning widely.

Katherine gulps and makes a mental note, _Note to self, be very very nice to Julius to stay on Ace's good side. _

"Kathie~" The knight sings pulling the red head from her thoughts, "Ah yes" she replies with a twitching brow. "We're Lost!" The brunette proudly announces with his hands on his hips and standing in the middle of a clearing.

Katherine's brow twitches and so does her fist that she slowly raises. She glares fiercely at the Knight and grits her teeth, "w-what do you mean lost? I thought since you were the knight of hearts you would know how to get to the castle!" she growls grabbing Ace by his collar and dragging him down to her level.

The brunette keeps a happy go lucky grin on his face not caring at the mad ginger holding with a fist aimed at his face, "I do know how that get there I just get lost all the time that's all" the knight replies, and then Katherine remembers what Julius had said and releases Ace stumbling back to lean on a tree.

"Julius was warning me…warning me about you – you Psycho-lost-mantic freak!" she screams banging the tree with her fist and starts to sob, "I don't want to die out here lost in the woods with a man with no direction!" She screams tearing up and sliding down the tree.

"Hey that's mean!" Ace whines with his hands on his hips and leaning forward, he still had a grin on his face though. "You're not going to die in this forest! Now come on Kathie I think there might be a round up this way I hear People!" At the mention of people Katherine shoots up with her eyes sparkle and her hands clamped together in prey form.

"P-People" she was hopeful she was going to live so she follows Ace once more through the forest.

_*Grumble*_

The photography student's face goes almost as red as her hair when her stomach grumbles loudly for food, "ahh man I hungry" she whimpers patting her belly and pouts. Ace looks down at her then takes his sword, "AH! What are you doing?!" she shrieks cowering away from the brunette.

The knight hushes her and looks through the trees, "I'm looking for an animal for you so I can kill it, cook it and we can eat it!" he announces grinning widely with his teeth on display as he spots a cute bunny.

Katherine spots the bunny and quickly shoos it away, "huh I though you said you were hungry?" the knight asks confused putting his sword away.

"I am! But having the death of that cute bunny on my head, no thanks" she explains with her hands on her hips, "don't get me wrong if I went to restaurant and ordered rabbit I would eat it, but I wouldn't be able to eat one that I saw killed in front of me it just doesn't feel right to me" she adds crossing her arms and closing her eyes.

"I don't understand, you would eat it if you didn't see it's death but if you were present during the creatures killing you would refuse to eat it, isn't that just a waste of a meal?" the knight asks running his fingers through his hair as he loses his grin.

Katherine sighs, "yes I guess, but I'll just feel guilty that I was there and didn't stop the death of an animal, I know it sounds silly but I feel better eating meat not knowing it's death sorry" she explains and begins walking off on her own in a random direction.

Still confused on the outsider's morals Ace stays in his space and keeps a strong and narrow stare at Katherine, her morals on life and death regarding an animal was too strange for Ace, though he still found himself slightly interested in the girl maybe because she was an outsider? Because of her strange morals? He didn't know the exact answer.

With a large sigh the knight ruffles the back of his head, his large usually goofy grin returns to his face and he charges after Katherine. He hooks his arm round her neck making her yelp and gag at the same time.

"AHH WHAT THE FUCK!" the red head screams and elbows the brunette in the face knocking him back, turning round Kathie sees Ace hunches over holding his nose and mouth. "Oh god Ace I'm sorry you startled me….oh god is your nose bleeding…broken?" she asks kneeling down and hovering her hand over the knight's back worried.

To photography student's surprise the knave of hearts bursts out laugh and stands up right, there was a bit of blood flowing from his nose and some from his mouth but he didn't seemed bothered by it at all. "Kathie ahah that was fun I've never really had someone get me in the face like that before!" he cheers hooking his arm round the red head's neck once again.

Katherine laughs awkwardly with the knight as he laughs hysterically, "s-so you're okay, you're not mad at me?" the red head asks nervously ducking he head down.

Ace shakes his head and wipes a tear away and flinches as he touches his broken nose. "No I'm not mad Kathie! You're fun!" he laughs and hugs Katherine's neck tightly gagging her, she wrestles to get free from the strong knight by elbowing him in the chest. "Off" Ace is pushed back slightly and laughs again as he holds his chest in pain.

The sun setting sky suddenly changes with a sparkly wave to Night. As the sky changes as does the knight, his injures heal with the change of time of day.

From the sudden change of olden orange sky to dark night Katherine yelps and leeches herself to the knight's arm and buries her face in his shoulder. "Eh what's wrong Kathie you scared of the dark or something?" Ace asks eyeing the trembling girl.

"Er…or something" she replies muffled from the red trench coat. "I can't see where I'm going can I please hold on to you?" she asks with her foot tapping in front of her searching for anything that may be in front of her and cause her to fall.

Ace smiles softly and wraps the arm Kathie was holding round her shoulders, "of course lets go….this way" he says pointing to the darkest part of the forest.

"AHHH!" the red head screams shaking her head, "NO! Too dark there lets go that way…" she says pointing to another direction, her eyes then light up at the sign of lights shining above the trees along with fairground music play. "That way yes that way!" the photography student creams with delight and drags the knight towards the music and lights. The pair then suddenly stumble upon a pink and purple cobblestone road, up head was the a large lit up sign arch way 'Wonderful Wonder Wonderland Amusement Park'

"AHH an amusement park it's been ages since I've been to one!" Katherine squeals releasing Ace and skipping ahead grinning widely.

"But I thought you wanted to go to the heart castle to meet the Queen?" Ace asks walking behind the red head.

"Of course I still want to go but it's an amusement park! It has FOOD!" the photography student cheers loudly with joy throwing her hands high in the air. "So that's go!" Katherine yells running behind the knight and starting to push him ahead making him laugh and deliberately dig his heels into the ground to make it difficult for the red head. "ARG Ace you weight crazy come on cut me a break! I wanna eat greasy theme park food!" Katherine whines leaning her forehead against the brunette's back.

Ace smiles widely and lifts his heel up making the red head's weight leaning on him suddenly make him move along with the girl. Ace quickly catches her in his arms as she stumbles back, "whoops sorry" he laughs helps Katherine stand, she dusts herself off and then takes charge to the park once again, but the knight quickly grabs her by her wrist and with one yank he has her over his shoulder.

"HEY ACE PUT ME DOWN!" she screams hitting and kicking his back and his front, Ac simply laughs as he charges ahead to the park with the outsider over his shoulder.

The pair then with the knight's speed quickly reach the park finding it closing up. The brunette lets Katherine climb form his shoulder, "hmpt I could have walked!" she yells poking his chest.

Ace giggles, "I know but look they're closing up" the knight says leaning forward and hand spread out gesturing the closing stales.

"Hey Knight you get lost again!" a cat eared teen asks approaching the pair, he stops spotting Katherine and his nose twitches. The teen wore a pair of black tight studded jeans with rips and tears at the sides and knees – part of the design – along with a white cat head with an eye patch on it's right eyes and grinning widely. The teen also had a pair of black calf sneaker boots with the same white cat hanging from a chain. Along with a black sleeveless shirt that was tight showing of the teen's body shape, the shirt was tucked under a pink and black plaid scarf tied round his waist with a white grinning cat pin pinned to it keeping it tied. Around the teen's neck was a pink pet collar and a thick chain coming down to his waist, and black fingerless gloves that came to his elbow and on his fingers on his right hand were three rings. Another item he wore was a long pink and purple striped boa with various pins and medals pinned to it.

The Teen as Katherine noticed first was that his hair was pink and combed over his right eyes, alogn with having pink cat ears and a tail. His tail had a piercing with a fish dangling from him, his ears both had piercing one ear had with three and the other had four; both had two studs, one had a large long piercing covering the base of the left ear while the right had another fish piercing along with this was a piercing of the white cat symbol.

The cat eared teen starts approaching Katherine with his nose pointed forward. "Hmm you smell nice" the teen purrs wrapping his arm round the red head's waist to shove his nose into the girl's hair.

"Eh…thanks but please respect my personal space cosplayer" Katherine says pushing the cat eared boy away.

"ahahaha Kathie the kitty likes you!" Ace laughs, the red head's brow twitches and she elbows him in the gut.

"Boris hurry it up in helping the stale holders shut up so we can actually have our break!" a man with red hair in a braid yells walking up to the three, "eh Ace you got lost again?" he asks rubbing his head looking at the knight with a pained expression. The tall man dressed in a yellow suit with brown cargo boots coming to the mid-calf, a yellow scarf hanging over his shoulders with black musical notes spiralling round the scarf and hanging off the tassels of the scarf were merry-go-round horses. His shirt was white and ruffled down the button, the collar was large and had merry-go-round horses pins on the corners.

The yellow dressed man looks at Katherine and raises his brow, "ah sorry dear but the parks closing for tonight so why not come back when the time change is day time okay" the red haired man says making Katherine lower her head in disappointment.

"Ace who is she?" Boris asks snatching the girl's waist again making her yelp and struggle to get out.

"Grr I'm right here so just ask me instead of mister has no sense of direction here!" the photography screams finally getting free. "I'm Katherine nice to meet cha~" she greets and does a curtsy holding the sides of her dress.

The cat teen grins widely and bows making his tail go in the air, "Boris" he simple says.

"Hey Gowland can't you just stay open for a little longer?" Ace asks with a large grin.

Gowland sighs, "No Ace my workers need their sleeps and I can't keep it them up because you and your…hey what role are you I haven't seen you in heart before?" the older man asks leaning forward with one eye wide open glaring at Katherine.

Ace grins and places his hands on the red headed girl's shoulder, "that's because she's an outsider!"

* * *

**Hope you all enjoyed this chapter, and remember (if you wan to) leave a review so i can see your feedback of the story so far, tell if there's something you would like to happen, anything about Kathie you would like to know about, or just to say you like or dislike the story**


End file.
